


Badaboum

by MelleyMello



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Single Parent Lance (Voltron)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelleyMello/pseuds/MelleyMello
Summary: Lance et sa fille de cinq ans, Sunny, ont leur petite routine. Il s'en occupe seul du mieux qu'il peut, et le bonheur de sa fille chérie semble lui suffire. Cependant, toute routine peut changer, aussi rapidement qu'une collision avec quelqu'un.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Badaboum

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte contient des passages suggestifs d’actes sexuels, mais rien de frontal ni de graphique.   
> Cette histoire traite d’un sujet qui me touche personnellement, à savoir l'autisme, merci d’être respectueux.

“Papa...

\- Hmpf..Donne moi cinq minutes Sunny..

\- Mais Papa on va être en retard !”

La petite Sunny était assise en tailleur sur le ventre de son père, ses petites mains encadraient son visage endormi.

“D’accord, je me lève ma princesse. 

\- Je veux des bananes au chocolat ! 

\- Haha, on a pas le temps pour ça ce matin, mais promis, ce soir pour le dessert je t’en ferais. Maintenant, fais un bisou à ton papa chéri qui t’aime.”

La fillette embrassa son père sur la joue et ce dernier se redressa sur le matelas pour prendre sa fille de cinq ans dans ses bras. 

“Ouah ! Ça m’a donné plein d'énergie ! Booom ! Et...hop ! J’suis debout !

\- Hihihi ! Bravo Papa !

\- Direction la cuisine !

\- Ouaaaais !”

Il aimait porter sa petite fille sur ses épaules, et l’entendre rire joyeusement à chaque fois.

“Dis, Papa ? 

\- Oui ma puce ? 

\- Mes cheveux c'est pas comme les tiens. 

\- Non, c’est vrai. C’est parce que toi, tu as les même cheveux que ta Maman. 

\- Elle avait des cheveux mouton Maman ?”

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et continua de passer sa brosse dans les cheveux châtains frisés de sa petite princesse. 

“Oui, elle avait des cheveux mouton aussi. 

\- Tu fais les couettes ? 

\- Le mot magique ? 

\- S’il te plaît Papa.

\- C’est bien, oui, je vais te faire des couettes.”

Ses deux couettes étaient attachées avec des élastiques décorés de perles en forme d’étoiles bleues, c’étaient ses élastiques préférés.

Son père lui mit son sac rose transparent sur le dos et les voilà partis pour l’école. Sunny aimait les voyages en voiture, elle aimait toucher le tissus des sièges et l’étrange matière sur le tableau de bord.

Sunny tenait la main de son père en arrivant devant le portail de l’école. Elle leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, l’air un peu inquiète. 

“Sunny, tout ira bien. Tu vas être une super princesse, comme toujours. D’accord ? 

\- D’accord Papa. 

\- Câlin d’au revoir ?”

La petite fille se blottit dans les bras de son père qui s’était accroupi pour être à sa hauteur. Il caressa son crâne avec tendresse et lui fit un bisou esquimau, ce que fit rire la petite fille aux éclats. 

“Je t’aime Papa. 

\- Papa t’aime aussi ma puce. Amuse toi bien.”

Il regarda sa fille marcher doucement vers l’aire de jeux et soupira avant de se retourner pour subitement entrer en collision avec quelqu’un qui venait de tourner au coin du mur. Il se retrouva assis sur le sol, face à un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs attaché en chignon, lui aussi assis sur le sol, il frottait une rougeur apparente sur son front. Son tote-bag beige s’était vidé par terre. 

“Outch. 

\- Aïe…

\- Oups. Désolé, j’ai pas fait attention où j’allais...Laissez moi vous aider à ramasser vos affaires. 

\- Merci...Et c’est ma faute, je suis en retard et j’ai couru droit devant moi, je vous ai pas vu. Désolé.”

Il l’aida à ramasser ses affaires et à se remettre debout, et c’est là qu’il réalisa qu’il avait mal au niveau du menton... c'était donc ça qu'ils s'étaient congés, menton-front.

“Je suis vraiment désolé...ça va laisser une marque avec un peu de chance...Sinon ce sera une bosse...Vous avez pas mal à la mâchoire ?

\- Non, ça va. C’est rien… Vous avez dit que vous étiez en retard ? Comme je vous ai retardé, je peux vous déposer si vous voulez ? Ma voiture est juste là.

\- C’est vraiment gentil, mais je travaille, là. 

\- Dans l’école maternelle ? 

\- Oui. 

\- Hm…Depuis quand…?”

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir haussa un sourcil en croisant les bras. 

“Vous êtes flics ? 

\- Quoi ? Oh. Non ! Je...Ma fille est scolarisé ici, et je vous ai jamais vu avant. 

\- Oh. D’accord...Pardon. C’est mon premier jour ici. Je remplace Madame Tseng pour la durée de son congé maternité. 

\- C’est justement l'institutrice de ma fille.

\- Ah...Hm...Je...on se reverra alors. 

\- Oui...Monsieur…?

\- Kogane. Je m’appelle Keith Kogane. Mais vous pouvez m’appeler Keith.

\- Enchanté, Keith, je suis Lance. 

\- Enchanté...Lance...”

Ils se serrèrent la main en se regardant droit dans les yeux. 

_ Quelle jolie couleur ses yeux...Il est jeune... _

Un bruit strident retentit et ils sursautèrent tous les deux avant que Keith ne se précipite vers le portail pour entrer dans l’établissement. 

“Désolé, je dois vraiment y aller, au revoir Lance. 

\- Au revoir...Keith.”

Lance toucha son menton et souffla avant de finalement rejoindre sa voiture, direction, le boulot. Il travaillait dans une maison d’édition, plus précisément au département de la littérature pour enfants.

“Et vous vous êtes heurtés...Comme un cliché de comédie romantique ?

\- Ouais...La honte. 

\- Et il est mignon ? 

\- Quoi ? C’est quoi cette question ? J’en sais rien si il est mignon.

\- T’es pas fatigué ? 

\- De quoi..? 

\- D’être seul. 

\- Je suis pas seul ! J’ai ma fille chérie, des potes formidables et une famille géniale. 

\- Arrête, t’as vingt-cinq ans, c’est jeune. Et tu parles comme un mec qui a abandonné toute perspective de retomber amoureux.”

C’était la pause déjeuner, la plupart du temps Lance et, son collègue et ami, Lotor se retrouvaient dans l’espace détente de leur département, c’était un moment où ils discutaient, de tout, sans filtres. Lance regarda son ami aux long cheveux argentés qui était assis à côté de lui puis il poussa un long soupir en s’affalant dans son fauteuil.

“C’est pas ça...C’est juste que…Avec Sunny c’est pas facile de penser à...

\- Okay. Regarde moi droit dans les yeux. 

\- Humhum ? 

\- Depuis combien de temps t’as pas baisé ?”

Le jeune homme à la peau matte se sentit rougir, et alors qu’il allait répliquer que ça ne regardait pas son ami, il se ravisa et se laissa encore plus tomber au fond de son fauteuil. 

“Longtemps…très... longtemps.

\- Voilà. 

\- Mais Sunny-

\- Laisse ta fille en dehors de ça. Tu lui accorde tout ton temps depuis cinq ans, tu peux bien t’en accorder un peu aussi. Lance. T’as le droit d’être heureux.”

Lance fixa les yeux ambrés maquillés de noir de son ami et soupira. 

“T’as raison, je vais...m’ouvrir un peu plus.

\- Mon travail est presque accompli. 

\- Presque ? 

\- Je me sentirai satisfait quand tu me présentera quelqu’un avec qui tu sors, là, j’estimerai que mon travail sur ton cas sera accompli.”

Lance leva les yeux au ciel. 

“Ouais bah on verra, j’ai dit que j’allais m’ouvrir, pas que j’allais sauter tout ce qui bouge. 

\- Tu devrais. 

\- Okay, cette discussion est finie maintenant, je retourne bosser, je dois appeler l’imprimeur pour négocier les délais. 

\- Au fait, on a reçu des livres qui pourraient plaire à ta fille. C’est ceux avec des textures dedans. 

\- Oh. Ouais, elle adore ça. Merci, j’en prendrai un.”

C’était l’heure de la sieste pour la classe de Keith, il souffla un coup, en observant les enfants tous paisiblement endormis...enfin pas tous, un lit était vide et ça bougeait dans le coin livres. Il s’approcha et esquissa un sourire en voyant la petite Sunny qui feuilletait les livres en essayant d’être discrète. Keith se baissa sur ses genoux et se mit à chuchoter. 

“Sunny, tu n’as pas sommeil ?”

La petite fille posa ses grands yeux bleus sur Keith puis elle secoua lentement la tête, l’air coupable, avant de répondre en murmurant elle aussi. 

“Je vais être punie ? 

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Je peux m’asseoir avec toi ?”

Sunny regarda Keith, puis son livre...puis hocha doucement la tête. 

“D’accord.”

Madame Tseng avait parlé de Sunny McClain à Keith, elle lui avait dit que c’était une petite fille un peu spéciale, pas très sociable. Alors Keith prenait grand soin de ne pas la brusquer, et de ne pas envahir son espace personnel. 

“Tu aime les livres ? 

\- Oui...J’aime bien comment ça sent et toucher.

\- Moi aussi j’aime bien l’odeur des livres. 

\- C’est vrai ? 

\- Hmhm. 

\- Mon papa il a toujours pleins de livres avec son travail. 

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.”

La fillette ne regardait pas du tout Keith, elle feuilletait le livre en regardant les images et en promenant ses doigts contre les pages. 

“Si tu aime toucher, il y a des livres que tu dois bien aimer.”

Keith cherchait un livre d’éveil, généralement c’étaient plus pour les tout petits, mais certains étaient adaptés aux enfants de plus de trois ans. C’était ces livres avec des textures différentes à l'intérieur. Il en tendit un à Sunny qui s’empressa de poser celui qu’elle avait dans les mains pour l’attraper. Elle l’ouvrit rapidement et passa ses petits doigts un peu partout sur les pages cartonnés, elle eu un petit rire en se penchant pour sentir l’une des textures en plastique. Keith la surveilla pendant la durée de l’heure de sieste, Sunny ne lâcha pas ce livre avant que les activités ne reprennent. 

“Papa !”

Lance se baissa pour attraper sa fille qui lui sauta au cou, il la souleva et l’embrassa sur la joue en la portant. 

“Tu as passé une bonne journée ? 

\- Oui. Keith il m’a laissé jouer avec les livres. 

\- C’est vrai ? 

\- Oui. Il est gentil. Je l’aime bien.

\- C’est chouette ça…”

Lance était soulagé, Sunny n’aimait pas que les choses changent, alors ça le rassurait que sa fille ne soit pas perturbée par le remplacement de son institutrice habituelle, plus encore elle semblait visiblement préférer ce nouveau venu. Elle tapa deux fois sur l’épaule de son père pour lui faire comprendre qu’elle voulait descendre, il la posa au sol et fut surpris de la voir courir vers Keith. Lance sentit une légère pointe de jalousie monter en lui, mais elle fut vite remplacée par une grande interrogation en voyant sa fille tirer son nouvel instituteur par la main en l'emmenant vers lui, arrivée à sa hauteur la petite fille lâcha Keith et désigna Lance.

“C’est mon Papa.”

Keith entrouvrit la bouche puis il baissa la tête en laissant échapper un petit rire. 

“D’accord…J’aurais pu le deviner. Vous vous ressemblez tous les deux. 

Lance eut un léger rire à son tour et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. 

“Sunny a été sage ? 

\- Oui, elle a juste refusé de faire la sieste, elle préfère…

\- Jouer avec les livres ? Je sais. 

\- Elle a dit que vous aviez beaucoup de livre de votre travail, qu’est-ce que vous faites comme travail ?

\- Je travaille dans une maison d’édition. 

\- Oh...C’est sympa comme boulot.

\- Si on aime se disputer avec les imprimeurs et parfois les auteurs, oui. 

\- Haha, je suis sûr que vous exagérez.

\- Un petit peu.”

Sunny observait son Papa discutant avec Keith, elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais elle observait.

“Lance, je peux vous parler une minute ?”

Lance hocha la tête, il savait exactement de quoi Keith allait lui parler, ce n’était pas la première fois après tout, il se baissa et sortit le livre qu’il avait prit à son bureau de son sac bandoulière pour le tendre à Sunny. 

“Sunny, tu veux bien regarder ce livre pendant que Papa discute avec Keith, okay ? 

\- Okay Papa.

\- Tu peux aller t’installer sur un banc là-bas okay ? Comme ça Papa peut te voir de loin. 

\- D’accord.”

Et la voilà partie, son livre dans les mains. Lance se releva et regarda le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, l’air très sérieux. 

“Sunny est...une petite fille adorable, et j’ai quelques questions à son sujet.

\- Lesquelles ? 

\- J’ai remarqué que son comportement était différent de celui des autres enfants...Et je me demandais s’il y avait une raison particulière ou si c’est simplement dans son caractère.. ?

\- Elle a des tendances autistiques. 

\- D’accord, c’est ce que je pensais. 

\- Elle ne coche pas tous les symptômes pour être considérée comme autiste légère, mais elle en a trop pour être considérée comme neurotypique, il faut juste faire un peu attention. Par exemple, si elle s’arrête de parler, il ne faut pas paniquer et la laisser tranquille, laissez la manger avec ses couverts en silicone bleus, elle ne supporte pas de toucher du métal. 

\- D’accord, je comprends. Autre chose ? 

\- Pour les activités manuelles, si jamais elle ne veut plus faire quelque chose, ne la forcez pas, laissez la toucher des livres ou tripoter un cube de construction en bois. 

\- Très bien, c’est noté je ferais attention, merci.

\- Merci à vous...Je pensais que Hana vous auriez mis au courant. 

\- Elle m’a simplement dit que Sunny était spéciale, rien de plus. 

\- D’accord. Eh bien, maintenant vous savez…” 

Keith hocha la tête en souriant et décroisa les bras en regardant Lance. 

“Et...j’ai aussi remarqué que Sunny ne parlait que de vous…vous l’élevez tout seul..? 

\- Sa maman nous as quitté quand Sunny est née. Donc...Je me suis toujours occupé d’elle seul, oui.

\- Ça n’a pas dû être facile. 

\- C’est vrai, il...y a eu des jours où je me suis dit que j’aurais peut-être mieux fait de laisser quelqu’un d’autre la prendre en charge, mais...Cette petite fille c’est toute ma vie.”

Lance regarda sa fille au loin, occupée à passer ses doigts contre les pages du nouveau livre et il esquissa un sourire. 

“Je...Je vous connais pas bien, mais...Si je peux me permettre...Vous avez l’air d’être un bon père Lance. 

\- Merci...Keith. Et si je peux me permettre : Vous avez l’air d’être un bon éducateur.”

Ils échangèrent un regard et un sourire, puis Lance pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, toujours en souriant et en regardant Keith.

“Vous avez mal ? 

\- Au front ? Non, seulement quand j’y touche. 

\- Je pense que ça va laisser une bosse, je suis vraiment super désolé. 

\- C’est pas grave, je regardais pas non plus, donc c’est ma faute aussi. 

\- Non, j’insiste. Je dois me faire pardonner.

\- Wow. 

\- Quoi..? 

\- Vous êtes en train de me draguer.

\- JE..! Peut-être. Désolé. Je...Hm…J’aurais pas dû, pardon. 

\- Donnez moi votre main. 

\- Ma main ? 

\- Oui.”

Lance tendit sa main et sursauta quand Keith agrippa son poignet pour y noter quelque chose au stylo noir.

“Vous…?

\- Je vous donne mon numéro. 

\- Vous me draguez aussi donc ? 

\- Peut-être. Alors...J’aime pas les restaurants chics, ni les trucs trop fancy. Mais proposez moi une ballade nocturne et un bon hamburger dans un diner, et j’accepterai. 

\- C’est un rendez vous…? 

\- Non, pas encore, je vous ai dit ce que j’aime faire, à vous de m’appeler.”

Keith lui fit un clin d’oeil et Lance hocha doucement la tête en lui lançant un sourire. 

“Peut-être que je vous appellerai.”

Lance fixait son portable et le papier sur lequel il avait retranscrit le numéro de Keith, posés sur l’îlot central de sa cuisine. Il était debout, il réfléchissait, un fond de rhum ambré posé à sa gauche. Il n’en buvait jamais beaucoup, il aimait juste le goût de cet alcool, ça l’aidait à ne pas tourner en rond lorsqu’il avait des insomnies. Il sursauta en sentant une main sur sa jambe. 

“Sunny. Pourquoi tu ne dors pas..?”

Elle secoua la tête sans répondre oralement. Lance comprit que sa fille était en pleine crise de mutisme. Il se baissa en position accroupie et lui fit un sourire, elle tenait sa tortue en peluche dans ses bras.

“Tu veux dormir avec Papa cette nuit ?”

Elle hocha la tête en serrant plus fort sa tortue contre elle. 

“Papa te porte ? Ou tu veux marcher toute seule..?”

La fillette baissa les yeux puis avança pour se glisser entre les bras de son père et posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Lance, il l’enlaça et la souleva avec douceur pour la transporter jusque dans son lit. Il la posa sur le matela et monta le drap sur elle. 

“Tu sais que Papa t’aime plus que tout ?”

Sunny hocha la tête.

“Et tu sais pourquoi tu t’appelles Sunny ?”

Lance glissa son auriculaire le long du nez de la fillette et posa son front contre le sien. 

“Parce que tu es mon rayon de soleil.”

Sunny ferma les yeux et les rouvrit puis posa sa petite main sur la joue de Lance, pour essuyer la larme qui venait de sortir de son oeil. Lance avala sa salive et renifla en se redressant. 

“C’est l’heure de dormir Princesse. Papa est fatigué…”

Sunny hocha la tête et ferma les yeux en serrant sa tortue, en se roulant en boule sous le drap. Lance posa une main protectrice sur la tête de sa fille et ferma les yeux à son tour.

“Attention, dernier contrôle de sac avant d’aller chez Tia Veronica. Ta brosse à dent ? 

\- Oui !”

La fillette sortit sa brosse à dent avec un manche rond transparent dans lequel il y avait des paillettes bleues et des mini canards jaunes qui bougeaient dans un liquide. Depuis le jour où Lance lui avait acheté cette brosse à dent, Sunny ne voulait plus se brosser les dents avec autre chose. Elle la rangea à nouveau dans son sac à dos habituel.

“Tes couverts ?

\- Oui !”

Elle répéta l’opération avec sa cuillère, sa fourchette et son couteau en silicone bleus. 

“Tes livres ?

\- Oui !

\- Marina ? 

\- Oui !”

C’était le nom de sa tortue en peluche. 

“Ta couverture toute douce ? 

\- Oui !

\- Bon, tu as tout. 

\- Pourquoi je dors chez Tia Veronica ce soir ? 

\- Parce que...Papa a un truc à faire ce soir, mais demain, on mangera des bananes au chocolat, okay ?

\- D’accord. Tu promets ? 

\- Je promets. Regarde, donne ton petit doigt.”

Sunny leva son auriculaire en imitant son père et ils les croisèrent. 

“C’est ce qu’on fait quand on fait une vraie promesse. Tu vois ? C’est la preuve qu’on mangera des bananes au chocolat demain. 

\- D’accord.”

Lance prit une grande inspiration, il venait de se garer devant l’adresse indiquée par Keith quand ils s’étaient appelés. Il expira et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. 

“Allez...ça va le faire.”

Il sortit de sa voiture et se mit à sourire en voyant Keith debout, appuyé contre le mur de son immeuble. Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en queue de cheval haute, il portait un pantalon noir, un haut , et un haut un peu ample à rayures grises claires et foncées. Lance se sentit tellement soulagé de ne pas s’être trompé sur le code vestimentaire. Lui même avait choisi de porter une veste à capuche blanche aux manches en dégradées du blanc vers le bleu marine sur un haut noir et un jean bleu classique, rien d’extravagant, et ça l’arrangeait. 

“Bonsoir Lance. Vous êtes superbe.

\- Bonsoir Keith. Vous...aussi…

\- Merci.

\- Alors...Où est-ce qu’on va ? 

\- Je connais un endroit sympa.”

Lance regardait Keith en sirotant son Cuba Libre, Keith l’avait emmené dans un petit diner style année cinquante, c’était comme si le temps n'avait pas avancé dans cet endroit. 

“Vous savez quoi ? 

\- Quoi..? 

\- J’étais sûr et certain que vous alliez commander un cosmopolitan, mais vous avez commandé un Crown and Ginger, alors je réalise que je n’arrive pas à vous cerner. 

\- N’essayez pas de me cerner alors, détendez vous.”

Keith souriait l’air amusé et prit une gorgée de son cocktail.

“Vous par contre, j’étais certain que vous alliez prendre un Cuba Libre, et je peux même prédire que vous prendrez un Irish Coffee en fin de soirée. 

\- Vous êtes fort. 

\- Vous êtes simple à lire Lance...J’apprécie ça. 

\- Et vous, vous êtes complexe à comprendre, ça me plaît. Allez Keith, parlez moi un peu de vous. Vous avez des hobbies ? 

\- Hm...Oui. Je dessine un peu. Et j’aime beaucoup lire. A vous. 

\- Quand Sunny était toute petite je faisais des footing en la portant dans un harnais pour bébé. Elle adorait ça, elle riait tellement fort...Parfois elle finissait par s’endormir. Maintenant elle est trop grande...donc je fais un jogging de tous les mercredi matins pendant qu’elle est à l’école.”

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs posa son visage dans sa main en appuyant son coude contre la table et pencha doucement la tête en souriant. 

“Dites...Lance..Désolé de demander ça maintenant, mais...quel âge vous avez ? Vous faites très jeune pour un papa.

\- J’ai vingt-cinq ans. 

\- Quoi ?! Ouah. Je...Alors...ça veut dire que…

\- Oui, quand Sunny est venue au monde, j’étais encore étudiant. 

\- Et...Sa mère ? 

\- J’ai connu sa mère quand on était lycéens, et est resté ensemble jusqu'à la fac et à notre deuxième année de licence…Elle est tombée enceinte, c'était pas du tout au programme. Et c’était clairement pas le bon moment, elle avait des problèmes de santés et les docteurs n’étaient pas favorables à ce qu’elle garde le bébé, mais…Quand Allura avait une idée en tête, impossible de la faire revenir en arrière.”

Lance eut un petit rire un peu triste et regarda par la fenêtre, son regard se perdit un instant, et Keith n’osa pas le sortir de ses pensées sur le moment, il voyait bien que Lance avait besoin d’en parler. 

“Quand j’ai réalisé que cette petite fille était sous ma responsabilité, à moi...je me suis effondré, elle est resté à l’hôpital quelques jours pour les soins nécessaires pour un bébé...sans mère. Et en ces quelques jours j’ai dû réfléchir à deux choses...Soit je cédais sa garde à quelqu’un...Soit je m’en occupais. Et c’est ce que j’ai fait. 

\- Mais...avec vos études…? 

\- C’était pas évident. Mais j’ai réussi à trouver le bon équilibre. Déjà...terminé les soirées étudiantes.”

Keith eut un éclat de rire et Lance lui répondit en souriant. 

“J’allais parfois en cours en l’emmenant avec moi, elle ne pleurait presque jamais. 

\- Les professeurs devaient vous détester. 

\- C’est clair. Mais...Je m’en fichais pas mal. Et puis de toute façon j’ai pu venir à bout de mes quatres années d'études alors c’est pas grave.

\- Impressionnant. Et j’imagine qu’en plus beaucoup d’heures de sommeil ont dû y passer entre les révisions et les réveils du bébé. 

\- Pfiou...N’imaginez pas, ça va vous faire mal.

\- Hahaha.

\- Mais vous, alors…? Parlez moi de vous. 

\- J’ai vingt-quatre ans, j’ai jamais été très doué en relations humaines, je trouve ça compliqué. Je suis pas super à l’aise socialement parlant. Mais avec les enfants c’est différent, je trouve que plus facile de communiquer avec eux. Donc j’ai trouvé ça logique d’en faire mon job. J’ai commencé l’année dernière, pour le moment je fais que des remplacements, mais ça me plaît.

\- Pourtant, vous avez pas eu de difficulté à me proposer un rencard…Alors qu’on venait de se rencontrer. 

\- C’est normal, c’est parce que j’hésite pas quand je sais exactement ce que je veux.”

Au moment où il avait prononcé ces mots, il avait relevé ses yeux indigos vers Lance qui resta bouche bée avant de croiser ses bras sur la table et se pencher vers Keith, en souriant, un sourcil levé. 

“Donc...C’est moi que vous voulez ?”

Keith imita la position de Lance et se pencha à son tour, en souriant.

“Je ne sais pas encore, disons que je considère la chose.”

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans cette atmosphère de flirt assumée, et Lance trouva ça agréable, cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas eu de rendez-vous et Keith...était charmant. Quand ils rentrèrent, aux alentours de minuit, il se demanda où avaient bien pu passer les trois dernières heures, mais il se sentait bien. Arriva ce moment de flottement en atteignant l’immeuble de Keith. 

“J’ai...passé une super soirée...Désolé d’avoir autant parlé de moi je...hm..   
\- Quoi ? Non. Lance, c’était vraiment bien. J’ai passé un super moment.”

Keith venait de prendre les deux mains de Lance dans les siennes en souriant. Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, et alors que Lance se demandait si c’était bien raisonnable d’aller plus loin cette nuit, Keith fit un pas en avant. 

“Est-ce que...tu veux monter prendre un dernier verre…? 

\- Je...Okay.”

Lorsque la porte de l’appartement de Keith se referma derrière eux, ils se fixèrent un long moment en silence, Keith adossé contre sa porte et Lance debout face à lui, il y avait deux mètres de distance entre eux. Au bout de quelques secondes, Keith brisa le silence et frôla l’épaule de Lance en passant près de lui pour atteindre un meuble dans son salon, qui contenait quelques bouteilles d’alcools forts. 

“Qu’est-ce que tu veux boire…? 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu me propose..? 

\- Hm...Pour les fins de soirées...j’imagine qu’un verre de rhum à la vanille c’est approprié, si tu aime le rhum à la vanille je veux dire…?

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’arrive ? Tu ne sais plus ce que tu veux ?”

Keith se mit à rougir, Lance avait marqué un point, ce n’était dans ses habitudes de ramener quelqu’un chez lui dès le premier rendez-vous, alors sa confiance en lui venait de s’envoler d’un coup. Il frissonna quand il sentit que Lance s’était rapproché de lui. 

“Keith..Tout va bien…? 

\- Je...hm...Lance...je vais dire un truc bizarre...Mais…

\- Oui ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? 

\- Je crois que j’ai juste proposé un dernier verre pour que tu monte ici. Et...hm...maintenant que tu es là je sais plus quoi faire…

\- C’est pas bizarre...”

Lance passa ses doigts contre la joue du brun et esquissa un léger sourire. 

“...Et puis, j’avais compris.”

Keith glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Lance et ferma les yeux pour déposer ses lèvres doucement contre les siennes. Le baiser était léger, puis Lance pencha la tête et la nature de ce baiser changea...Keith se colla un peu plus contre lui, et Lance entrouvrit les lèvres. Un baiser sensuel...qui se transforma en baiser érotique...qui les menèrent vers la chambre de Keith. Là où les baisers se changèrent en préliminaires et...finalement, comme une chose en entraînait forcément une autre…

Lance se laissa tomber à côté de Keith, les paupières closes, le souffle chaotique, le coeur battant la chamade...Il avait oublié ces sensations...Keith soupira à la fois de plaisir et d’épuisement en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Lance ouvrit les yeux pour se redresser et monter le drap, qu’ils avaient envoyé au bout du lit, sur eux. Une fois Lance à nouveau allongé, Keith roula pour poser sa tête contre l’épaule du jeune homme à la peau basanée et lui déposa un baiser sur la clavicule en déployant ses bras autour de leurs oreillers.

“Keith…

\- Hm ? 

\- Il va falloir que tu me crois sur parole mais...J’avais pas prévu ça du tout à la base. 

\- Hahaha...Tu sais quoi ? J’te crois. Et va falloir que tu me crois aussi, mais je couche jamais le premier soir d’habitude. 

\- J’te crois. Et...pourquoi t’as changé d’idée ce soir ? 

\- Parce que...hm...T’es très séduisant et tu m’as totalement charmé. Alors la perspective de te mettre dans mon lit m’a traversé un moment l’esprit et…

\- Et badaboum. 

\- Ouah. Très spirituel Lance. 

\- Désolé, désolé. Mais...sache que c’est très réciproque. ”

Lance enroula ses bras autour du corps de Keith et caressa tendrement sa peau du bout de ses doigts.

“Tu m’as charmé aussi...ça faisait super longtemps que je m’étais pas senti aussi bien avec quelqu’un...depuis que Sunny est née en fait…

\- Attends...T’es en train de me dire que ça fait cinq ans que tu n’as pas…?

\- Ouais, un petit peu plus…

\- Donc ce que tu viens de me faire durant la dernière demi-heure...c’est le fruit de cinq ans d’abstinence ?

\- Ouais...Désolé, je devais être en sous régime…

\- J’aurais plutôt dit en sur-régime, mais on aura qu’à tirer ça au clair la prochaine fois…

\- Haha...Prochaine fois..? C’est une idée qui me plaît. 

\- Génial. C’est à mon tour de choisir la date et l’heure et à toi de décider du programme.

\- Okay..ça me convient.”

Le sommeil les emporta rapidement, et pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Lance ne se réveilla pas une seule fois avant le lendemain matin. La première chose qu’il vit en ouvrant les yeux, fut le dos nu de Keith qui était assis sur le rebord du matela, il tendit la main pour la poser contre sa peau blanche et lui indiquer qu’il venait de se réveiller. Keith se tourna en souriant puis il se pencha pour embrasser Lance. 

“Bonjour, beau gosse...tu aime le café ? 

\- Ouais, j’aime le café. 

\- Okay...J’allais en faire. Tu prend du sucre ou du lait..? Ou...du beurre ? 

\- Du beurre dans le café…? Ugh, pouah.

\- Ouais, j’avais un ex qui faisait ça...Il disait que ça boost les facultés intellectuelles. 

\- Non merci quand même. Le sucre ça me suffit.

\- Haha, okay. Tu viens ? 

\- J’arrive…”

Lance buvait son café en contemplant Keith qui buvait le sien à côté de lui dans le canapé, le soleil entrait par la fenêtre pour éclairer sa peau pâle, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs étaient lâchés et en bataille, et Lance trouvait tout ça joli. 

“On t’as déjà dit que t’avais un mulet ? 

\- Non, on me l’a jamais dit. 

\- Bah t’en a un...Mais ça te vas bien. 

\- Merci.”

Keith glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains de Lance et caressa son crâne doucement. Lance s’avança pour embrasser la joue de Keith et posa sa tasse sur la table puis attrapa celle de Keith pour la poser aussi.

“Qu’est-ce que tu fais..? Oh.”

Lance l’embrassa en se rapprochant du brun. 

“Hm...On va pas remettre ça...J’veux dire…”

Lance l’embrassait dans le cou, baladant ses doigts sur la peau de Keith. 

“J’veux dire...Deux fois pendant un premier rendez-vous, c’est pas bon du tout pour mes principes ça...

\- Et si on considère que ce matin c’est notre deuxième rendez-vous, c’est acceptable pour toi ?”

Lance murmura ces mots contre la peau de Keith, et ce dernier ferma les yeux en souriant.

“Oui, c’est acceptable…”

Un quart d’heure plus tard, ils étaient allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. La tête de Lance reposait sur le torse de Keith, il le reste de son corps toujours entre ses jambes.

“Okay...Okay...Hm...deux choses : Premièrement, hier, tu étais en sous-régime.”

Lance éclata de rire et serra un peu plus Keith contre lui. 

“Deuxièmement, mes principes viennent de passer par la fenêtre à cause de toi, alors prend tes responsabilités.

\- Hahaha...Okay, on a grillé notre deuxième rendez-vous par ma faute, alors je vais organiser le troisième. 

\- Parfait.”

Lance quitta l’appartement de Keith vers dix heures et il rentra chez lui pour prendre une douche...Il repensa longuement à cette soirée avec Keith et...il réalisa qu’il était en train de sourire juste en y pensant. Keith était une personne avec qui il avait envie de créer quelque chose, il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il voulait quelque chose avec Keith. Il fit des bananes au chocolat à sa fille et il enregistra une vidéo pendant qu’elle s’en étalait partout sur la figure en riant, c’était adorable et amusant à voir, et il voulait s’en souvenir. Cette journée avait été parfaite. 

Le temps passait.

“Hey ! Ma princesse. Ça a été aujourd'hui ?”

La petite fille fit “oui” de la tête. Elle n’avait pas dit un mot de la journée, Lance y était habitué, et puis elle semblait aller bien malgré ça. Keith venait d’arriver à leur hauteur et croisa les bras en souriant.

“On a fait de la pâte à sel aujourd’hui.

\- De la pâte à sel ? Et c’était amusant ?”

Sunny secoua la tête en signe de négation.

“Oh…Je comprends. Moi non plus j’aime pas la pâte à sel.”

La fillette eut un très grand sourire, visiblement, elle était amusé par ce que son père venait de dire. Keith se pencha doucement vers la petite fille, toujours en souriant.

“Comme j’ai bien vu que ça ne lui plaisait pas, je l’ai autorisé à faire autre chose, avec d’autres élèves, ils se sont amusés avec des perles, et d’ailleurs, elle a fait un bracelet pour t-...vous. Tenez.”

Lance attrapa et enfila à son poignet le bracelet élastique composé de perles bleues transparentes en forme de d’étoiles séparées de petites perles rondes de couleur rouge. Il esquissa un sourire et se baissa à la hauteur de sa fille. 

“Sunny, c’est vrai que tu as fait ça pour papa ?”

Elle hocha la tête avec enthousiasme en souriant. 

“Merci ma puce, Papa te fait un bisou.”

Le jeune papa embrassa Sunny sur le front et la petite fille l’enlaça au niveau du cou. Keith observa la scène en souriant. C’était attendrissant de les voir ensemble...ça le touchait à chaque fois qu’il assistait à leurs discussions. Lance se recula de Sunny. 

“Bon, Princesse. Tu as envie d’une glace ?”

En disant le mot glace, Lance leva son index droit, pour symboliser le choix numéro un. 

“Ou tu as plutôt envie d’un donut ?”

Et il leva son index et son majeur de sa main gauche pour symboliser le choix numéro deux. 

Keith observa attentivement la chose, c’était toujours utile d’apprendre des techniques de communication quand Sunny était en plein mutisme. La petite leva son index droit pour imiter son père et désigner la glace. Lance esquissa un sourire et souleva sa fille en riant. 

“Okay, c’est parti pour la glace. Au revoir Keith.

\- Au revoir Sunny, à demain. Au revoir Lance…”

Keith et Lance se voyaient régulièrement, environ une fois par semaine, techniquement, ils se voyaient tous les jours quand Lance déposait et récupérait Sunny à l’école, mais ils n’avaient l’occasion d’être ensemble que les week-end. Et c’était comme si Sunny avait intégré le fait de dormir tous les samedi soirs chez sa tante comme un élément de sa routine hebdomadaire, alors Lance se demandait comme intégrer Keith en tant que “nouvel amoureux de Papa” sans la perturber…

“Lance, à quoi tu penses ?

\- A nous. 

\- Nous ? 

\- Euh...je...je veux dire à toi et moi...ça fait deux mois, donc...hum...Je réfléchissais.”

Keith s’étira et roula pour se blottir contre Lance, ils étaient allongés dans son lit. Chaque fois qu’ils se voyaient, ils finissaient toujours par atterrir chez Keith.

“Écoute, je sais qu’avec Sunny c’est compliqué de construire un “nous”, et puis je suis pas sûr à cent pour cent d’avoir le droit de coucher avec un parent d’élève.”

Lance eut un petit rire en enlaçant Keith.

“Ah bon ? 

\- Pour ma défense : J’ai pas pu résister, en plus c’est toi qui m’a dragué en premier je te signale. 

\- C’est ça, cherche des excuses. Monsieur  _ Je note mon numéro sur ta main. _ "

Keith asséna une pichenette à son amant au niveau de sa hanche pour exprimer son mécontentement ce qui fit rire Lance qui le serra un peu plus en l'embrassant sur le front. 

"Tout ça pour dire qu’on a tout le temps du monde, j’ai encore un mois avec cette classe. Après je serais libre de faire ce que je veux avec toi aux yeux de la Terre entière, ça te laisse du temps pour introduire la notion de “Papa a un petit-ami” à Sunny, ensuite on verra comment m’amener dans votre vie en douceur...enfin...Si tu veux que je fasse partie de votre vie…? 

\- Bien sûr que c’est ce que je veux. Je veux dire, j’adore coucher avec toi...

\- Moi aussi, j’adore coucher avec toi. Surtout quand tu es aussi...créatif que tout à l’heure…

\- J’avais pas fini, mais content que ça t’ai plu.

\- Haha, excuse moi, continue. Je t’écoute.

\- J’aime coucher avec toi, ET j’ai envie de plus, et...depuis quand t’es mon petit-ami ? 

\- Oups…! Hm…je...

\- Nan, c’est cool. T’es mon petit-ami, je suis le tien. C’est bien, c’est ce que je voulais. 

\- T’es bête, j’ai cru que j’avais dit une bêtise…

\- Désolé, désolé...je trouvais ça drôle. J’aime bien t’embêter.

\- Je vais te mettre au coin, alors que normalement je mets jamais les enfants au coin, mais toi, tu mérite d’y aller.

\- Ooooh noooon..! Keith ! Pas le coin !

\- Si. Hahaha. Si ! Le coin !”

Keith était dans la salle principale de la cantine de l’école, il surveillait ses petits élèves, s’assurant que chacun mange suffisamment, et que personne ne s’amuse avec la nourriture...Et son regard fut attiré par l’assiette de Sunny, encore pleine de purée, et de nuggets de poulets. Il s’approcha et se baissa à sa hauteur.

“Sunny ? Tu ne mange pas…?”

Elle secoua la tête, l’expression de son visage montrait qu’elle était mal à l’aise. Keith leva son index droit.

“C’est la purée que tu ne peux pas manger ?”

Puis il leva son index et son majeur gauche. 

“Ou c’est les nuggets ?”

Sunny leva son index droit. 

“D’accord…”

Keith devina que tout ce qui était en contact avec la purée était immangeable pour la petite fille. Il comprit aussi que le problème devait venir de la texture, c’était de la purée déshydratée, la plupart des enfants en raffolaient...mais Sunny n’était pas comme la plupart des enfants.

“Je vais te trouver quelque chose d’autre à manger, okay ? Je reviens tout de suite.”

Elle hocha la tête doucement, le visage tendu. Keith comprit qu’elle avait vraiment faim, il se demanda si cette situation avait déjà eut lieu avant… Il se dirigera vers la cuisine et s’adressa à la responsable du service. 

“Madame ? Est-ce que ce serait possible d’avoir une autre assiette...sans purée ? 

\- On a pas le droit de donner du rab aux gosses.

\- Non, c’est pas ça. Il y a une petite qui...ne peut pas manger la purée…

\- Pourquoi ? Elle est allergique ? 

\- Non, c’est juste...qu’elle ne peut pas. 

\- Hmpf. Oui, elle veut pas en fait, pfft. Vous les jeunes vous êtes trop sensible aux caprices des gamins. Obligez la à boire de l’eau pour faire passer ou laissez la sans manger. ça lui apprendra un peu la vie.” 

Keith avala sa salive, il était sous le choc de ce qu’il venait d’entendre, il comprit que c’était inutile d’essayer alors il hocha doucement la tête.

“D’accord. Merci quand même.”

Il sortit des cuisines et souffla. Il savait quoi faire. Il retourna auprès de Sunny rapidement et la conduisit à la salle de classe pour lui mettre un livre dans les mains. 

"Sunny, je vais appeler ton Papa et tu pourras manger dans un instant."

Sunny leva son auriculaire pour réclamer et promesse. Keith croisa son auriculaire avec le sien.

"Oui, c'est promis."

Lance sortait de son bureau avec Lotor pour aller déjeuner quand son téléphone sonna en affichant le nom de Keith sur l’écran. Il esquissa un sourire.

“Ah...Je dois répondre. 

\- C’est  _ ton _ Keith ? 

\- Ouais, c’est lui…”

Il approcha son portable de son oreille juste après avoir accepté l’appel entrant.

“Hey, beau gosse, j’attendais pas ton appel, tu t’ennuie de moi pendant la pause déjeuner ?

\- Lance...C’est Sunny…

\- Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ?! Elle s’est fait mal ?!

\- Non, tout va bien...C’est ...Elle ne peut pas manger ce qu’il y a au menu.

\- C’est de la purée déshydratée. C’est ça ? 

\- Oui.

\- Elle a...Elle peut pas supporter cette texture. Okay. J’arrive. Je vais lui prendre de quoi manger.

\- Okay, je t’attends. On est dans la salle de classe, elle s’occupe avec les livres, pas de panique, elle pourra sauter la sieste pour manger, okay ?

\- Okay, merci Keith. 

\- C’est rien, je fais que mon job. 

\- Non, vraiment...merci.

\- Fais attention à toi sur la route...Je t’aime…”

Keith raccrocha et le coeur de Lance rata un battement.

_ “Je t’aime” ?! _

Keith réalisa ce qu’il venait de dire, il se détesta du plus profond de son être, ce n’était pas le moment...et lui il avait balancé ça, comme ça. Il souffla, peut-être que Lance n’avait pas compris ou entendu avec l'angoisse de la situation ?

Lance arriva à l’école avec un sac, il aperçut rapidement sa fille assise sur un des bancs sous le préau de la cour à côté de Keith, elle sauta du banc pour courir l’enlacer. Lance la souleva dans ses bras et se retenu de justesse de fondre en larmes. Il la reposa sur le sol après l’avoir embrassé plusieurs fois sur la joue. 

“Papa t’as pris ton sandwich préféré. Viens, on va manger.”

Sunny mangeait ses deux sandwich coupés en triangle assise à côté de Lance qui la regardait en souriant, il était soulagé. Keith les rejoignit après une absence de quelques minutes, il s’installa juste à côté de Lance sur le banc et se pencha en avant pour regarder la petite fille.

“Lance, j'étais parti les mettre à la sieste. Hm...miam, ça a l’air délicieux ce que tu mange Sunny.

\- Un sandwich au jambon de dinde, avec de la mozzarella fondue et des olives noires, elle adore ça. 

\- Je la comprend. Moi aussi j’aime beaucoup ça. Régale toi Sunny.”

La petite se tourna vers Keith et hocha la tête en souriant, ça le rassurait de la voir comme ça. Lance prit la main de Keith dans la sienne, en prenant soin que Sunny ne puisse pas voir ce geste. Keith lui lança un regard et entremêla leurs doigts en lui souriant. Ils restèrent silencieux, se regardant de temps en temps, le temps que Sunny finisse son repas. Après ça, Lance descendit du banc pour se placer face à sa fille. 

“Sunny, tu veux…”

Lance leva son index droit. 

“Rentrer à la maison avec Papa ?”

Puis son index et son majeur gauche. 

“Ou tu veux rester ici et aller faire la sieste ?”

Sunny leva son index et son majeur gauche, Lance passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille et acquiesça. 

“Okay, ma princesse.

\- Lance, vous pouvez la mettre au lit si vous voulez.”

Sunny était allongée sur un matela enroulé dans sa couverture, Lance glissa son auriculaire le long du nez de sa fille qui commençait à s’endormir.

“Papa t’aime très fort ma puce.”

Elle ferma les yeux en souriant. Il caressa ses cheveux jusqu’à ce que son sourire ne s’évanouisse, signe qu’elle s’était vraiment endormie. Il se tourna vers Keith qui était adossé à l’encadrement de la porte d’entrée de la salle de classe. 

Keith avait ouvert la porte communicante entre sa salle et celle d’à côté et remercia Monsieur Connell d’accepter de surveiller ses élèves en même temps, puis il rejoignit Lance sous le préau. 

“Ça va mieux ? 

\- Ouais, merci beaucoup Keith. 

\- Je te l’ai dit..J’ai juste…

\- Non, sérieusement...beaucoup d’autres personnes l’auraient laissé sans manger ou obligé à avaler cette purée avec de l’eau...ça lui est arrivé la toute première fois.

\- Je vois...Mais hey...elle va bien, okay ? La crise est passée…

\- Ouais…”

Keith regarda Lance et esquissa un sourire avant de se pencher pour l’embrasser doucement en posant ses mains sur ses joues. Après ce baiser, Lance laissa tomber sa tête contre l’épaule de Keith en soufflant. Puis il eut un léger rire en entendant le ventre de Keith gargouiller. 

“T’as faim ? 

\- Un peu...mais bon, c’est pas la première fois que je saute un repas alors ce n’est pas...important...Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? 

\- Tiens, mange. C’est du riz vinaigré avec des morceau d’avocats et du saumon cru. 

\- Ah, je connais, c’est super bon...mais...Lance...C’est ton repas…

\- On partage. Tu prends les baguettes, et je prends la cuillère.

\- Okay, ça me va.”

Après le repas, Keith accompagna Lance vers la sortie de l’école. Lance lui caressa la joue. 

“Moi aussi, je t’aime.”

Keith entrouvrit la bouche et sentit ses joues devenir brûlantes, il plaqua ses mains contre son visage, il était embarrassé et très gêné.

“Oh merde...Je...j'espérais que t’avais pas entendu ça. Je sais que c’était pas le moment, mais...je..J’ai pas réfléchis. C’est sortit tout seul..Et là je réalise que t’as dis que tu m'aimais aussi…?!"

Keith se jeta presque dans les bras de son petit ami qui poussa un petit rire en l’enlaçant en retour. 

“Oui, je t’aime Keith…

\- Je t’aime aussi…Je t’aime…”

Ils tournaient doucement sur eux-même en s’enlaçant. 

“Je dois y aller...J'ai une réunion à quinze heures pour le boulot…

\- Encore un petit peu.

\- Okay, encore deux minutes…"

Ils s’embrassèrent longuement une dernière fois et Keith regarda Lance partir en souriant. 

_ Plus que deux semaines, et ce sera bon… _

Lance échangeait des messages avec Keith avant de dormir et sursauta quand la tortue de Sunny atterri à côté de lui sur le matelas. Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et souhaita une bonne nuit à Keith avant de poser son téléphone pour se tourner vers sa fille qui venait de grimper dans son lit.

"Papa, je fais dodo avec toi.

\- D'accord Princesse."

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en souriant à son père.

"Papa...Je sais que des fois tu es triste.

\- C'est vrai. Ça m'arrive.

\- Moi aussi des fois je suis triste.

\- Et là, tu es triste ?

\- Non. Et toi Papa ?

\- Non. Je suis content."

Lance eut un moment d'absence...il prit une grande inspiration, c'était peut-être le bon moment.

"Sunny, tu sais que Papa t'aime très fort ?

\- Oui, moi aussi je t'aime Papa.

\- Et tu sais, Papa il a été très amoureux de ta Maman. Mais maintenant, Papa il est amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça t'embête si Papa aime quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un ?

\- Oui, Papa a un amoureux.

\- D'accord."

La petite fille regarda longuement sa tortue en peluche puis la câlina avant de reprendre.

"Et il te rend moins triste ?

\- Oui, il me rend moins triste.

\- D'accord. Il est gentil ?

\- Oui, très gentil.

\- Tu crois qu'il m'aimera bien ?

\- Oui, je te promets qu'il t'aimera bien. 

\- Tu promets ?

\- Oui je promets. Donne ton petit doigt."

Ils croisèrent leurs auriculaires et Lance embrassa sa fille sur le front.

"Au revoir Keith !"

Les autres enseignants et leurs classes, incluant celle de Sunny avaient organisé un goûter pour fêter le départ de Keith quelques enfants avaient fondus en larmes et la petite Sunny avait refusé catégoriquement de lâcher Keith de toute la journée. Elle s'aggripait à sa main ou son poignet. Keith était content de voir qu'elle était si attachée à lui, parce que lui aussi il appréciait cette petite fille si spéciale. La petite fête dura jusqu'à ce que les parents viennent récupérer leurs enfants. Quand Lance arriva, il trouva sa fille, accroché à la jambe de Keith. Il esquissa un sourire, il était sûr que ça finirait comme ça. Il s'approcha doucement.

"Hey, Keith. Coucou ma Princesse.

\- Hey Lance...Hm...Je crois que je vais manquer à Sunny.

\- Je veux pas que Keith il parte ! Je veux pas !

\- Tu l'aime bien Keith, hein ?

\- Oui. Je veux rester avec Keith.

\- Et tu veux plus être avec moi ? Tu n'aime plus Papa ?

\- J'aime Papa et Keith ! Je veux les deux…!"

Sunny se mit à pleurer et Lance se baissa à sa hauteur.

"Viens là ma chérie, Papa a un secret à te dire."

La fillette s'approcha de son père en tenant la main de Keith qui s'était accroupi pour la consoler. Il regarda Lance et Sunny en souriant, il se doutait bien de ce que Lance allait dire à sa fille. Il posa sa voix sur un ton et un volume bas, même si personne n'était autour d'eux sur le moment.

"C'est Keith l'amoureux de Papa."

Le visage de Sunny s'illumina de joie et Lance reprit en posant son doigt contre ses lèvres, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Mais pour l'instant c'est un secret. Tu peux garder le secret ?

\- Oui. 

\- Tu es contente ? 

\- Oui !"

Elle enlaça son père, qui leva les yeux vers Keith, ce dernier secoua la tête doucement en lui souriant.

Quelques semaines plus tard, un mercredi matin, Sunny était à l’école depuis deux bonnes heures. Lance était allongé dans son lit, Keith contre lui, il caressait les cheveux noirs de son petit ami distraitement. Keith brisa le silence ambiant en soupirant de contentement. 

“C’était bon…

\- On pourrait faire ça tous les mercredi matins jusqu’à ce que tu reprenne le boulot. 

\- Hm...On pourrait, il faut en profiter au maximum, on sait pas quand je reprendrais. 

\- N’empêche...T’es quand même un peu payé à rien foutre toi. 

\- Hmmm..Mouais c’est vrai. Regarde là, je reçois un quart de mon salaire, alors que je suis juste allongé contre toi après qu’on ait fait l’amour. Franchement, je comprends que tu sois jaloux. 

\- Pfft. J’suis pas jaloux, je suis juste consterné de voir où vont mes impôts.”

Keith éclata de rire et se redressa pour poser son menton sur le torse de son petit ami. 

“On était pas censé aller courir nous ? 

\- Si, mais bon, on bien dû brûler autant de calories que si on avait couru.

\- Mercredi prochain, on court, et après on fait l’amour. 

\- C’est une bonne idée.”

Keith passait de plus en plus de temps chez Lance et Sunny, et ça arrangeait Lance qui était entré dans la période de l’année où la maison d’édition était en ébullition et où les heures supplémentaires devenaient presque les nouvelles horaires normales de travail. Alors Keith gardait Sunny de temps en temps, il la ramenait de l’école à l’appartement de Lance et passait une partie de la soirée avec elle.

“Comment ça tu vas passer la nuit au bureau ?!

\- Désolé chéri, j’ai pas le choix…

\- T’es sûr que va aller…?

\- T’en fais pas pour moi, occupe toi de Sunny s’il te plaît.

\- Et...ça ira pour elle ? 

\- Oui, passe la moi, je vais lui expliquer.”

Keith et Sunny s’entendaient à merveille alors Lance n’était pas inquiet de les laisser seuls toute une soirée, et puis il devait juste boucler deux dossiers pour le samedi, et il avait prévu d’être rentré le lendemain

avant midi pour pouvoir se reposer le week-end.

Le samedi matin, au moment de préparer le petit déjeuner, Keith se retrouva un peu embêté d’être seul avec Sunny qui ne parlait pas. Il avait peur de faire quelque chose de travers, c’était la toute première fois qu’ils étaient tous seuls, un matin.

“Hey la puce, qu’est-ce que tu mange le samedi matin ?”

La fillette attrapa sa main et le tira à travers la cuisine pour lui montrer la corbeille de fruits sur l’îlot central. Il y avait de pommes, des oranges et des bananes, Keith plissa les yeux et finalement se pencha vers Sunny en souriant.

“Les pommes ?”

Elle secoua la tête, exprimant une négation ferme. 

“Les bananes ?”

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. 

“Okay, les bananes. Avec quoi ?”

Sunny leva les bras pour faire comprendre à Keith qu’elle voulait qu’il la soulève. Il la porta et suivit la direction du placard qu’elle lui montrait du doigt. Il ouvrit le placard pour y trouver un flacon de sirop de chocolat. 

“Des bananes avec du chocolat ?”

Sunny hocha rapidement la tête, et Keith souffla un grand coup, soulagé d’avoir élucidé le mystère du petit déjeuner.

Quand Lance rentra à la maison, il trouva, Sunny en train de manger ses bananes coupées en rondelles enrobée de chocolat assise à la table du salon en face de Keith qui l’observait en souriant. Lance déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amoureux et puis sur celle de sa fille. 

“Je peux avoir une banane Sunny ? Tu m’en donne une ?”

Sunny hocha la tête et planta sa fourchette en silicone dans une rondelle de banane pour l’amener à la bouche de son père. 

“Hmmm…! Merci ma Princesse. Bon, Papa va prendre une douche, tu continue de surveiller Keith pour moi, okay ?”

Il fit un clin d’oeil à Keith qui secoua la tête en riant. Elle acquiesça avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Lance passa une main dans les cheveux de sa fille en souriant avant de quitter la pièce. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain il trouva sa fille agrippée aux épaules de Keith qui avait passé un bras vers l’arrière pour la soutenir, il essayait de faire la vaisselle à une main. Il trouva la chose tellement attendrissante qu’il resta un moment à les regarder. Il n’imaginait plus sa vie sans Keith désormais.

“J’ai mit Sunny à la sieste.

\- Et maintenant tu viens aussi me mettre à la sieste ? 

\- Exactement. Allez viens faire un gros dodo Lance.”

Le brun tira doucement son petit ami vers sa chambre et le poussa en douceur dans son lit. 

“J’ai envie de faire une sieste, donc...Je te propose qu’on en fasse une tous les deux..Et avant que ne le dise : non, je vais faire une vraie sieste. 

\- J’y avais même pas pensé. 

\- Menteur. 

\- Avant qu’on fasse la sieste, on peut parler d’un truc ? 

\- Hm..? Je t’écoute. 

\- Et si tu...perdais les clefs de chez toi pendant un jour ou deux ? 

\- Comment ça ? 

\- Hm...Je me disais juste que si tu pouvais perdre les clefs de ton appart’, tu pourrais dormir ici quelques jours...semaines...mois…Années ? 

\- Tu me demande de m’installer ici ? 

\- Ouais..?

\- Okay. 

\- Okay ? C’est tout. 

\- Je te l’ai dit, j’hésite pas quand je sais exactement ce que je veux.”

Lance esquissa un sourire et se blottit contre son petit ami, qui le serra un peu plus contre lui. 

“Je t’aime. 

\- Moi aussi je t’aime, maintenant, dors Lance.”

Lance dormait paisiblement, serrant Keith contre lui quand soudain une petite voix le réveilla. 

“Papa ?”

Il ouvrit un oeil et constata que sa fille était assise sur son ventre, elle tenait sa peluche. Keith grogna et se réveilla aussi.

“Tu veux dormir avec nous ?

\- Je peux Keith ? 

\- Bien-sûr.

\- Je peux Papa ?

\- Oui tu peux, allez, viens là ma Princesse.”

Elle se glissa entre son père et Keith sous les draps. 

“Papa t’aime fort ma puce. 

\- Moi aussi je t’aime Papa. Et j’aime Keith aussi. 

\- Moi aussi je t’aime Sunny…

\- Et moi, Keith, tu m’aime ?

\- Dors Lance. 

\- Mais-

\- Chut Papa…

\- Mais…”

Keith regarda Lance et lui eut un petit rire avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. 

“Mais bien-sûr que je t’aime. Maintenant...rendors toi.”

Lance se pencha pour embrasser Keith doucement, puis il resta un moment à observer sa fille et son petit-ami dormir. Il se mit à sourire en réalisant que, ça, c’était sa vie maintenant. Et il ne pouvait pas s’imaginer être plus heureux : Voir Sunny grandir, être aux côtés de Keith...Non, il n’y avait rien de mieux pour lui. 

“Tu es sûre que tu as tout ce qu’il te faut ? 

\- Oui, Papa. On a vérifié trois hier et deux fois ce matin. J’ai tout. 

\- Okay...Et n’oublie pas, si tu fais une crise de mutisme, tu-

\- J’utilise l’application qui répète ce que j’écris. Oui, Papa.

\- Chéri, tu t’inquiète trop. 

\- Mais t’es jamais allé au lycée ou quoi Keith ?! C’est la jungle ! 

\- Sunny, n’écoute pas ton père, ça va bien se passer.”

La jeune fille se tourna vers le portail de son lycée, c’était son tout premier jour, elle était tout de même un peu anxieuse.

“J’espère…Bon. J’y vais. A ce soir.

\- A ce soir...ma princesse…”

Lance regarda sa fille s’éloigner et sentit sa gorge se nouer. 

“Ça va Lance ? 

\- Oui...C’est juste...J’ai l’impression qu’hier encore elle était toute petite...Et là...elle entre au lycée…

\- Hey, ça va bien se passer, ta fille est formidable, et elle sait se gérer toute seule maintenant, fais lui confiance.

\- Hmpf, okay, t’as raison...je-

\- PAPA !”

Lance se retourna et vit Sunny courir vers lui. 

“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?! Tu as oublié un truc ? Tu veux qu’on rentre à la maison ?!

\- Non, j’ai juste oublié de te faire un câlin d’au revoir.”

Sunny enlaça son père, qui était au bord des larmes, elle attrapa aussi la main de Keith qui lui caressa les cheveux avec son autre main. 

“Papa t’aime fort ma Princesse. 

\- Moi aussi je t’aime fort Papa. Et j’aime Keith aussi.

\- Moi aussi Sunny.

\- Maintenant j’y vais vraiment. Je t’envoie un texto à midi. 

\- Tu promets ? 

\- Je promets.”

Après avoir croiser leurs auriculaires pour sceller cette promesse. Sunny entra dans l’établissement laissant Lance et Keith derrière elle. Keith enroula ses bras autour des hanches de Lance et posa sa tête contre son épaule. 

“Keith.

\- Hm ? 

\- Tu m’aime ? 

\- Bien sûr que je t’aime.”

Il s’embrassèrent et sursautèrent quand il entendirent quelqu’un taper contre la vitre de la voiture depuis l’intérieur. Leur petite fille de trois ans s’impatientait assise dans son siège auto. Keith ouvrit la portière et posa ses mains sur ses hanches en prenant sa grosse voix de  _ Papa pas content.  _

“Kory, Papa t’as déjà dit de ne pas faire ça. 

\- Padon Papa…”

Keith esquissa un sourire et embrassa la petite fille aux traits asiatique sur le front. 

“C’est pas grave mon ange, Papa comprend que tu as envie de rentrer à la maison.”

Lance se pencha à son tour pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de leur fille en souriant. 

“Oui, c’est ma faute mon coeur, on y va tout de suite.”

Keith referma la portière arrière et remarqua la grimace que faisait son mari, il haussa un sourcil. 

“Chéri, ça va ? 

\- Je compte. 

\- Quoi ? 

\- Le nombre de jour avant que Kory entre au lycée…

\- Promis, ça passera vite. 

\- Mais c’est justement ça le problème !”

Keith éclata de rire et embrassa Lance avec tendresse. 

“Vois le bon côté des choses, quand elles quitteront le nid, moi je serais toujours là.”

Lance ferma les yeux et serra Keith contre lui. 

“C’est vrai…Je t’aime...

\- Moi aussi...Bon, on y va ? Sinon je pense que Kory va casser la vitre…”

Lance ne put contenir un éclat de rire et il lâcha Keith pour le laisser entrer dans la voiture. Il s’installa côté passager et pendant que Keith conduisait, il le regardant longuement, puis il se retourna pour voir Kory taper dans ses mains au rythme de la musique qui passait à la radio, il esquissa un sourire. Il se retourna vers la route, il ferma les yeux, un moment et remercia silencieusement l’univers de lui avoir donné deux filles aussi merveilleuses, et d’avoir mit Keith en retard ce matin là, il y a neuf ans.


End file.
